


Addicted to You

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Category: Neon Jungle (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, victoria's Secret Show 2013
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Czy miłość uzależnia? Tak, uzależnia. Moim uzależnieniem jesteś Ty, droga Jessico Kate Plummer"<br/>(czytaj: krótki, lesbijski smut na poprawę humoru powstały w przypływie weny)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://nitrogeniam.tumblr.com/post/89473421952/addicted-to-you">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to You

(banner by [Noelle](http://full-of-pitfalls.tumblr.com))

Czy miłość uzależnia? Tak, uzależnia. Moim uzależnieniem jesteś Ty, droga Jessico Kate Plummer. Zaczęło sie niewinnie, po castingu do nowego brytyjskiego girlsbandu. Poznałam Amirę, Sheeren i Ciebie, aniele. Wszystko poszło szybciej niz się spodziewałam. Jestem zakochana w Tobie. Jestem uzależniona od Ciebie. Teraz jesteśmy w USA. Dziś zapiszemy kolejna kartę w historii Neon Jungle. Występujemy na Victoria’s Secret. Teraz jesteśmy charakteryzowane do wystepu. Makijażystki robią co mogą, żeby nasza czwórka wyglądała jak milion dolarów. Jak narazie to będzie nasz najważniejszy występ w karierze. Spoglądam ukradkiem na Ciebie. Twoje piękne blond wlosy, rozproszone po twojej glowie wygladaja perfekcyjnie. Jeszcze lepiej wygladają, jak leżysz przede mną naga. Twoja czupryna jest rozproszona na wszystkie strony na poduszkach. Kiedy orgazm obezwladnia twoje cialo, twój umysł, ciebie. Własnie podkreślają twoje oczy. Twoje piękne, brązowe oczy, w których można dostrzec miłość. Pasję. Pożądanie. Wszystko, co czujesz. Do mnie. Podchodzisz do mnie. Delikatnie napierasz swoimi wargami na moje. Smakujesz jak wiśnie zmieszane z mojito. Najpieknięjszy smak, jaki może być. Smak twoich ust. Oni to widzieli. Na twarzach niektórych osób malował się niesmak naszym zachowaniem. Amira i Sheeren nie zareagowały. Dobrze, ze nas wspierają. Za chwilę wychodzimy. 3, 2, 1. Pierwsze takty “Trouble” rozbrzmiewają po hali, gdzie odbywa się pokaz. Podczas występu próbuję chociaż na moment spojrzeć w twoje przepełnione magią oczy. Ty wolisz oglądać modelki, jak widzę. Wiesz, jak szybko staje się zazdrosna? Udało się. Nasze oczy odnajdują się pośród ludzi. Ten jeden monent. Schodzimy ze sceny, by opić nasz największy sukces jak dotąd. Zaciagasz mnie do toalety. Nie kochanie, zaczekaj, aż wrócimy do hotelu. Dopiero tam będziemy się kochać, wiesz? Brutalnie przypierasz mnie do drzwi tego małego, śmierdzącego pomieszczenia. Wbijasz się zachłannie w moje usta. Ujmujesz moja dolną wargę w zęby i delikatnie zasysasz. Twoje rozpalone wargi przenoszą się na moja szyję. Wtapiasz zęby w moje obojczyki i naznaczasz je czerwonymi śladami. Śladami miłości. Śladami tego, ze jestem absolutnie twoja i nikt nie ma prawa mnie zabrać od ciebie. Ponoć ma być afterparty. Amira mówi, żebyśmy pojechały do hotelu, bo ona jest zmęczona. Opuszczamy halę. Wszystkie zajmujemy miejsca w luksusowej limuzynie. Popijamy szampana, wygłupiamy się. Moje usta znajdują twoje prawe ucho. Szepczę ci delikatnie każdą moja potrzebę, nawet tą najbardziej niegrzeczną. Twoje policzki oblał lekki rumieniec. Wyglądasz tak słodko z zaróżowionymi licami. Tak pieknie. Moja dłoń najdelikatniej jak tylko można zjeżdża na twoje lewe udo. Sunę nią w górę i w dół. Słyszę, jak cichutko skomlesz. Samochód podjechał pod hotel. Wszystkie opuszczamy wóz i kierujemy się do hotelu. Widzę, ze Sheeren i Amira idą do klubu znajdującego się nieopodal naszego miejsca noclegu. Coz, mamy dla siebie cala noc. Prowadzę cie do windy. Byłyśmy tam jedynymi osobami. Winda sie zamyka. Popychasz mnie na ścianę i wbijasz się w moje usta, smakując ich po kawałku i po kawałku. Pragniesz dominować nade mną. Pragniesz mną rządzić. Zjeżdżasz swoimi gorącymi wargami na mój dekolt. Czerwony ślad swojej obecności zostawiasz nad moją prawa piersią. Winda zatrzymuje się na naszym piętrze. Pokoj 1509. Data moich urodzin. Otwieram drzwi do naszego pokoju. Gdy zdejmuje swoje buty i płaszcz, obserwuję, jak ty to robisz. Nawet rozbierając się ze zbędnych rzeczy, wyglądasz idealnie. Uzależniasz mnie każdego pieprzonego dnia Jess, wiesz? Zapominam zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Teraz to jest nieważne. Liczysz się tylko ty. Delikatnie łączę nasze wargi w pocałunku. Twój język wślizguje się do moich ust i gładzi mój kolczyk. Odrywam się od ciebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Prowadzę cię do sypialni. Twoje ręce wślizgują się pod moją koszulkę, by następnie ja zdjąć. Chwytam mocno twoje biodra. Moje dłonie zwinnie wchodzą pod twoja kolorową bluzkę. Przejeżdżam kciukami po twoim perfekcyjnym, płaskim brzuchu. Po chwili koszulka również ląduje na ziemi. Teraz jesteśmy tylko w samej bieliźnie. Nawet ona jest teraz zbędna. Z całej siły popycham cię na łóżko Z twoich ust wydobywa się ciche “kochaj się ze mną, Asami”. Słysze twoją prośbę. Nie martw się skarbie, zamierzam ją spełnić Swoimi ustami napieram na twoja szyję. Kochasz to, wiem. Kiedy moje usta błądzą po twoim dekokcie, moje ręce odnajdują zapięcie od stanika. Po chwili twój szary, koronkowy biustonosz również ląduje gdzieś w pokoju. Podnoszę się, by zobaczyć, jak pięknie wyglądasz w stroju Ewy. Twój oddech staje się coraz szybszy. Twoje ciało pokrywa gęsia skorka, sutki twardnieją i nabrzmiewają, a z twoich niewinnych usteczek wydobywa się cichy szept “Asami, proszę”. Az tak na ciebie działam, skarbie? Moje ręce pieszczą każdy zakamarek twojego ciała. Każde uwypuklenie i zagłębienie odkrywam na nowo i na nowo. I tak każdej nocy, jak jesteśmy same w pokoju i pożądamy siebie nawzajem. Jedną ręką masuje twoja kobiecość, a druga stymuluję twój prawy sutek, potem też lewy. Słyszę, jak jęczysz z rozkoszy i wijesz się pode mną. Ujmuję brodawkę prawej piersi w zęby i delikatnie zasysam. Krzyczysz, jak ci jest dobrze ze mną. Nakręcasz mnie coraz bardziej. Przenoszę się na drugą pierś i robię to samo. Wytyczam mokrą ścieżkę swoimi ustami od szyi, przez klatkę piersiowa aż docieram tam, gdzie powinnam. Językiem delikatnie stymuluję twoją łechtaczkę. Skomlesz przy tym tak pieknie. Kochasz moje usta na twojej kobiecości, przyznaj to. Podnoszę się i usta zastępuję palcem. Najpierw jeden, żebyś się przyzwyczaiła. Dokladam drugi palec, potem trzeci. Widzę jak ci jest dobrze. Jesteś taka ciasna i mokra dla mnie. Taka głośna, Jess. I dobrze, kocham, gdy krzyczysz na głos tą dziwną mieszankę jęków, przekleństw i mojego imienia. Cała zawartość wypływa na moje palce. Daje ci skosztować twoich płynów. Zasysam obscenicznie palce, smakując cie. Jesteś taka pyszna, kochanie. Pozbywam się swojej bielizny, która dołącza do naszych ubrań. Przystawiam dwa twoje palce do swojego wejscia. Powoli opuszczam się na nich, czerpiąc z tego jak największą przyjemność. Z moich ust wychodzi cichy jęk. Podnoszę się na twoich biodrach, by znów się opuścić, tym razem z całej siły. Ujeżdżam twoje palce, a nasz pokój wypełniają nasze jęki i krzyki. Po kilku ruchach dochodzę ciężko na twoje palce. Schodzę z ciebie, by potem przytulic się do twojej cieplej klatki piersiowej. Słyszę, jak Sheeren coś krzyczy. Pewnie byłyśmy za głośne. Szczerze, nie obchodzilo mnie to. Liczyło się to, że uprawiałyśmy najbardziej niesamowity seks w naszym życiu. “Dziękuję” wydobyło się z twoich ust. Nazajutrz czekał nas lot powrotny do Londynu. Leżąc w naszym łóżku, w mieszkaniu, które dzielimy z Amirą i Sheeren, obiecujemy sobie na mały palec, ze nasza miłość będzie trwać do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej.

**Author's Note:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


End file.
